


Common misconceptions

by FangirlKats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance and Keith are soft, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Injuries, Pidge is frustrated, Shiro sighs for a thousand years, They're a mess, hunk is a great friend, someone help me, tagging on ao3 is hard man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlKats/pseuds/FangirlKats
Summary: As it turns out, it's very easy to misjudge a person's entire behaviour if you don't properly look. If you let yourself be fooled by the walls they build around themselves to feel less vulnerable, less scared.Yes, it's easy to look at Lance and Keith, different as they are, with the constant glares and fights and screams of “He started it!” and think that they hate each other. But that's just a common misconception. The truth, as it often is in life, is much more complex, but also more beautiful in its absurdity.





	Common misconceptions

Lance and Keith hate each other.

 

Everyone can tell, and they don't really try to hide it either. Everyone in the Garrison has either seen them fight or heard about them fighting. It's shared in the corridors, fueled by the inevitable boredom that comes from spending all your time either studying or training with the same people. Eventually people hang on to every little thing they can find to make their lives more interesting, and even those who find Lance and Keith's fights "way too dramatic" and "frankly, quite annoying" can't really deny they're entertaining.

 

It starts relatively peacefully, with Keith and Lance sitting on their respective seats and minding their own business. And then the teacher asks a question, and Keith answers it first and Lance, because he was built like this, finds that answer a personal attack towards himself as a person and his integrity as a student of the Garrison. Or so he says, in a lot more words. So he screams, and Keith screams back, and before anyone can do anything about it they're almost punching each other in the middle of class and being taken away to the principal's office. Again.

 

It's daily routine, and some wonder if Lance and Keith rehearse their fights beforehand. But in the end, they all come to terms with the fact that these two very talented pilots simply don't like each other.

 

As it turns out, it's very easy to misjudge a person's entire behaviour if you don't properly look. If you let yourself be fooled by the walls they build around themselves to feel less vulnerable, less scared.

 

Yes, it's easy to look at Lance and Keith, different as they are, with the constant glares and fights and screams of “He started it!” and think that they hate each other. But that's just a common misconception. The truth, as it often is in life, is much more complex, but also more beautiful in its absurdity.

 

Lance and Keith like each other. A ridiculous amount, some would say.

 

–

 

As it happens, people tend to make a lot of judgements before they actually meet someone. People look at a girl wearing a short dress on the street and their first thought is to call her a slut. They see a young man crying, and they call him a pussy. And while the root of those judgements is an issue, the truth is they don't stop being that, judgements.

 

Made without reason, solely based on the outward appearance or first impression one has of someone else.

 

And Lance knows quite a lot about those kind of judgements.

 

The first time he met Keith, Lance's only thought was that he was precisely the kind of person he didn't want to have in his life. He was quiet and reserved, he didn't enjoy socializing with anyone, he was just plain rude when Lance tried to introduce himself and he seemed to always be judging the people around him as if he was better than everyone else.

 

Of course, Lance found out with time, that was not true.

 

In fact, that was as far from the truth as he could have possibly gotten, and Lance sometimes wonders how he managed to get him so wrong.

 

Another common misconception: Lance doesn't know that he likes Keith.

 

He does.

 

If asked and coerced into admitting to it, he'd just look at the person straight in the eye and say: “Have you  _ seen _ the guy?”

 

If you asked Lance now, exactly what changed to make him go from despising the guy to being as smitten as a little boy with a new toy for Christmas, he wouldn't know where to start. He wouldn't be able to tell you exactly what he feels or how his perception of Keith has changed. So he keeps his mouth shut, because contrary to popular belief, he's not that fond of showing his true feelings. Not the ones that matter, at least. So he keeps up the act, because why correct people on something they shouldn't be even theorizing about anyway? They can continue thinking Lance hates Keith for all Lance cares.

 

And people buy it. Mostly.

 

"I just don't know, Ma." Lance answers from his spot on the counter. His mother is cooking dinner and that is basically the only time he has to talk to her alone. With four older siblings home, two of which have children, it's hard to find the time to have a conversation, even if Lance has almost been coerced into this one. He was perfectly happy with continuing his act of hating Keith, but one look from his mom and he was spilling the beans, telling her things he hadn't even thought of telling Hunk, because he's sure his friend would listen, but he doesn't really feel comfortable talking about those things, as much as he loves him. "He just... makes me feel a lot. And I don't know what to do. I mean he's... beautiful. And every time he enters the room, my day just gets a whole lot better. I can't stop having this feeling in my stomach, like I'm going to be sick."

 

"Those are butterflies, honey."

 

"Well, I want them to get out." He's talking progressively faster and he knows it. He can't find it in himself to stop, though. "I just can't be feeling these things. Much less when I know there's no way he'd feel that way about me."

 

"And why is that?" His mom's tone is stern and he can feel the beginnings of a lecture coming. He knows she hates it when he acts self-deprecating, and for once, he's relieved to say that's not where his thoughts were going.

 

"He just... doesn't want anything to do with me. I know. He gives me this... this look, sometimes. Like he wants me to disappear. I can't even think about being friends with the guy, much less anything else." He looks down to his hands and frowns. There's nothing he'd like more than just go over to Keith and drop his act. Tell him exactly what he feels. How much he admires him and looks forward to his simulations. How much he enjoys hearing his opinions, even if he doesn't necessarily agree. How in his eyes, he's been able to find universes more beautiful than anything he could ever see actually going out to space.

 

He wants to say all those things, and for once not fuck it up. But he can't. And he feels the tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he presses his hands together.

 

A smaller pair of hands holds his and he looks up at his mom, tears rolling down his face. She wipes away the tears with her right hand and squeezes with the other one as a smile takes over her face.

 

"Listen, mi niño. I've found that the best things in life happen without plan and without reason. They don't happen when everything indicates they will, they happen when and if they're meant to." She kisses his cheek and turns around to continue cooking. "Trust the universe a little."

 

Lance is about to have an epiphany about how he's going to go out to space and find something, anything, amazing enough that will get Keith to like him back when his mom continues speaking.

 

"This family has a history with true love, anyway. We always get it. I think you'll be fine."

 

"Who said anything about love?!" Lance yells as he hides his face in his hands, his entire face burning.

 

–

 

The first time Keith met Lance, he didn't make any judgements of his character that he wouldn't agree with, months later. The cuban boy was annoying, loud, extremely overdramatic and quite frankly, quite extra. Keith had never really understood the meaning of the word extra until he met Lance.

 

So yeah, Keith was pretty spot on when it came to Lance. What he wasn't as good at was figuring out how all of Lance's many traits made him feel.

 

But he came around.

 

Yet another common misconception: Keith doesn't know that he likes Lance.

 

"Keith, if this is about that boy again I'll..." Shiro stops in his tracks when he sees Keith on his front step, dripping wet and trembling so much he looks like might collapse at any moment. "Keith? What's wrong?"

 

It takes two seconds for Keith to throw himself on Shiro's arms and start sobbing. Shiro is very accustomed to Keith's actions, what with being brothers and all, but he hasn't seen him cry like that, without being prompted, since he was about 7. He's suddenly a lot more worried, if possible, and he makes a point to be extra gentle as he moves them both inside and closes the door. He lets Keith cry for a while, his arms wrapped firmly around him, and when he's calmed down, instructs him to have a shower and get dressed.

 

Half an hour later, Keith emerges from the bathroom wearing a pair of sweatpants and a sweater that reaches his knees. Shiro can't help but smile at the sight.

 

“You've always had a thing for oversized clothes.”

 

“Shut up.” It's quiet for a moment after that and Shiro ponders on to how to approach the issue at hand.

 

He likes to think he knows Keith well, better than anyone else. Not because he's special, but because he's the only one who has taken the time to try and get to know him. He knows Keith loves cats but his favourite animal are hippos. He knows he likes coffee with milk and a lot of sugar. He knows he sleeps with a blanket even when it's too hot for it and he knows his interest in the Garrison came from an obsession with aliens and not actual space. He knows when Keith looks up at the stars, he's not thinking about how vast and freeing it is, but about how there's probably someone out there who's weirder than him.

 

But this? Keith sobbing out of the blue and deliberately coming to him to ask for help? He doesn't know what to do with that. He's expecting anything at this point. So it doesn't come as much of a surprise when Keith starts talking on his own accord, without him pushing like he always does.

 

“I'm sorry. For... soaking your clothes... and your floor.” He looks ashamed, like he didn't expect this from himself and is surprised. Shiro can't help but wince at seeing him like that, because he should feel safe to come to him like this. But he guesses it's not that easy.

 

“It's fine, Keith.” After that, they sit there in silence for some time, while Shiro gets progressively more worried as the minutes pass. If Shiro was a wiser man, he would probably know just from looking at him. That this is a “feelings” thing. An “I kinda want to punch my own face because I feel weird and I don't know what to do with it” thing. Or, as Shiro would take to calling it from that day on, a “Lance” thing.

 

“I just love him, Shiro.” The older man simultaneously lets out a sigh of relief and groans, annoyed, because he really  _ was _ worried for a second there. He should have known that Keith only ever talks about the things that don't matter. The ones that do, like his fear of abandonment and the fact that he doesn't think he does or ever will belong anywhere, those things take prompting. Extensive prompting. So Shiro takes a moment and lays back on the couch, ready to endure another long chat about how “Lance is so frustrating”, and “he makes me want to kill him”, and “...or kiss him, whatever happens first.”

 

And he sits there, waiting. But the rambling never comes. The frustrated groans that come every time Keith has a crush never come. So he looks at Keith, and he notices he's crying again. His fists are closed around the fabric of the sweater and he's trembling and Shiro's pretty sure it's not because he's cold. For once, Shiro finds himself speechless, not knowing what to do. It's not that weird, because he's only 22 and even though he beats himself up over it constantly, he doesn't know everything. He can't. So he looks at Keith cry, and he waits for him to speak. Thankfully, he starts spitting out words pretty fast.

 

“And it's so dumb, because there's no way I love him. Because I know it's stupid, and I don't know him and you don't just fall in love with people you don't know. And in two years, maybe less, I'm gonna look back on this and realize how ridiculous I sound but I don't know...” He breathes heavily, like he's choking on his words. He lets out another sob and rubs the sleeves of his sweater against his eyes, still looking down. “I don't know what to do about it. Because I thought I really liked him yesterday but then Iverson yelled at him in class today and told him things that... They made my blood boil. And I thought I was going to punch Iverson in the face but then I looked at Lance and he was just...” He looks up, and it's enough to bring Shiro out of his stupor and close his mouth, that had been agape the whole time Keith had been speaking. Keith's eyes are shining, and Shiro has seen this look on his brother's faces very few times and he knows, he just  _ knows _ , that Keith is wrong. That this is not just any crush and that, sure, he may not love Lance  _ now _ , but he probably will.

 

“He was so sad. He was smiling, acting like nothing was wrong, but it was. Maybe no one else could tell, but I could. And it was wrong. Nothing has ever felt so wrong in my life and I didn't know how to make it better and I just wanted to cry because even if I could...” He's rambling. Shiro knows it, and he lets him continue, because it's different and he knows and he can't get it out of his head.

 

_ What's so special about Lance Mcclain? _

 

–

 

Shiro gets his answer three years later, when he's not expecting it and honestly, couldn't care less.

 

He recognizes Lance as soon as he first catches a glimpse of the guy: first, because he might have been gone for a year but he still hasn't forgotten Keith's face that night or any of the long, long descriptions of Lance he had to endure during literal years; and second, because Keith is brooding in the corner and he doesn't know what has happened between them in this past year, but that's exactly how Keith has always acted around his previous crushes.

 

He'd make a joke about how much of a charmer his brother is if it weren’t for the fact that this is the same kid that looked up at Shiro after his parents took him out of the orphanage and asked if he  _ really was a pilot _ . When Shiro answered that yes, he was a pilot, Keith frowned for a second before continuing.

 

“Could you bring me a star?” That was the first time Takashi Shirogane was at a lost for words, and he continued to be for a while until he looked at Keith, who had recoiled and was looking down at his knees like he had done something wrong, and answered.

 

“You can come with me and get it yourself.”

 

The change on Keith was instantaneous, he looked back up at Shiro, his eyes wide and shining, his mouth wide open and his cheeks flushed from the sheer excitement and Shiro fell in love. Right there and then.

 

So yeah, he's been pretty charmed from the beginning.

 

Even though he definitely recognizes Lance as the guy that made his brother cry because of his feelings for him, Shiro doesn't really have time to try and figure out exactly what it is about him that made Keith fall for him. Mostly because he is a bit preoccupied with being thrown into space with his little brother, his little brother's crush, a tiny child that looks suspiciously like his best friend and a big guy that could probably bench press him with one arm, while one of them pilots a gigantic lion. Of course then there's the running away from an alien warship, traveling through a wormhole and meeting an alien princess, so Shiro really can't be blamed for being distracted.

 

It's not until the whole ordeal has ended and they all have some time to wind down and relax that he has time to ponder. He still doesn't understand what the deal is with Lance. Keith had been detailed in his explanations of the guy's mannerisms and Shiro can say that he had been pretty spot on as well. Lance is just as loud as Keith had said and he fights with Keith like he actually means it, like he really can’t stand him.

 

So why him?

 

He takes to looking at Lance, who's chattering animatedly with Hunk about their latest battle. He's the only one who looks excited in the entire room, and he and Hunk are the only ones who seem to even acknowledge anyone else. Pidge is by themselves on their laptop, Keith is sitting on the far end of the couch and Coran and Allura aren't even present. He's still looking at Lance, wondering how the hell they're going to make this team work, when he notices it. How he keeps looking at Keith out of the corner of his eye. It's then that Shiro realizes that Lance has been looking at Keith quite a lot since they all left Earth. He thinks back and notices that he recognizes the look Lance has been giving Keith, because it's the same look Keith has been giving him since he came back. Like he could banish at any time if he isn't constantly looking.

 

At that exact moment, Lance gets up and announces wildly that he's going to sleep, prompting everyone to do the same. Shiro gets up from his seat, and only then notices Keith is basically asleep, his head dropping to his side slightly. He notices the movement in the room and gets up, looking exhausted.

 

Lance has left the room by the time Shiro puts the pieces together. But he thinks he gets it now.

 

Yeah. That's why.

 

–

 

Misconceptions don't stop happening in space, apparently. For example, one (and multiple people) would think that even if Lance and Keith know about their own feelings, they're definitely too oblivious and dumb to realize what the other feels about them.

 

And one (and multiple people) would be wrong.

 

It takes them about a week of awkwardness after reuniting to start ogling each other again, and after that, a few months until they've both realized that yes, that is the person they liked in all their glory and yes, that person feels the same. And the truth is they would have figured it out much faster had it not been for the war and whatnot. Lance blames everything on that stupid war.

 

So Lance and Keith know they like each other. With certainty. But do they do something about it? Absolutely not.

 

Which makes one (and multiple people) go fucking crazy.

 

“You're telling me that somehow, something in those minuscule brains of theirs worked well enough to figure out something that not even I could, and they're not doing anything about it?” When people first look at Pidge, their first thought is usually to wonder if they're a boy or a girl. If they're stupid enough to ask, they could get a sarcastic response (at best) or a punch in the face (at worst). After that first thought, though, most people's judgement of Pidge is that they're a small, probably soft and sweet person. How could they not be? Look at them, they're adorable. Hunk feels very bad for anyone who tells them that.

 

They're sitting in Pidge's lab, where they had been trying to manage three different projects at once when they decided to mention what most people on the ship have figured out.

 

Lance and Keith want, both literally and metaphorically, to jump each other.

 

Pidge feels smart about discovering. For about two seconds. Then Hunk starts speaking and all hell breaks loose. Because apparently, it's already unthinkable for Pidge that those two idiots could ever figure it out on their own. But it's absolutely ridiculous that they both know, and still haven't confessed in a totally overdramatic matter. It's borderline unbelievable. And they tell Hunk as much.

 

“I can't say I don't agree with you, and to be honest, I would have never realized if Lance hadn't explicitly told me after I teased him about that alien girl the other day.” That's one common misconception about Hunk: that he understands anything Lance ever does. He doesn't.

 

He loves the guy, really. He's accepted that no matter what happens during the years he has left, he'll never meet someone he's going to adore more than Lance. It's just not possible. And he says this, knowing how really into an alien girl by the name of Shay he is, because he really likes her. But Lance is different. His relationship with Lance is one of those things you only get once in your life, and he knows that.

 

He also knows that he'd never figure him out if Lance didn't open up to him.

 

So he sits in front of Pidge, trying to calm them down enough to have a civil conversation and tries to process it, because he still doesn't quite understand how in the world he could have missed this. He blames it on Lance's lying powers. There's no other explanation.

 

“Hunk! You don't understand! They figured it out! They're two of the dumbest people I know and they somehow realized! And they're not doing anything!” Pidge is frustrated. And if you asked them, they wouldn't be able to tell you why, exactly.

 

Actually, they could.

 

Common misconception about Pidge: they don't care about romance.

 

They do.

 

Boy, do they care.

 

One thing is not wanting anything to do with it themselves, because it's too much of a mess and for a lack of romantic attraction in general. But other people's love lives are very different and Pidge has been obsessed with enough things in their life to know that love stories have their charm.

 

And more if those love stories happen to occur between two of your closest friends.

 

It's obvious, really, that they can't let this go without meddling. So, ignoring Hunk's disapproving glance, which they're pretty accustomed to by now, they set to making a new plan. They're great at making plans. It'll all work out.

 

–

 

It doesn't work out.

 

It's not just that their first plan doesn't work out. Neither does the second one or the third one. After the fourth one fails, Pidge recruits Coran to help, who instantly agrees.

 

“You mean to tell me they haven't been romantically involved this whole time?”

 

“Yes, and it's driving me crazy!”

 

“Well, that can not stand.”

 

He's frankly quite helpful, if only for his sheer excitement. But even with Coran's help, the plans are not working, and if Pidge thought they were frustrated before, it's nothing compared to now.

 

“Why are my plans not working?” They ask Hunk as they make their way to the kitchen for dinner. Today is Coran's night and although Hunk was hesitant to leave him in the kitchen, he promised he would follow Hunk's recipe, so he's hoping they get something edible. “I've tried everything, from trapping them together in the elevator  _ again _ to talking to them while the other one listens, but no dice.” 

 

Pidge is very clearly taking their ideas from years of reading fanfiction, but Hunk doesn’t react to it apart from laughing at Coran when he asks Pidge if “this fanfiction thing” was a common Earth courting ritual.  _ Fascinating _ , he said, as Pidge ran their hands through their hair in frustration.

 

“I think it's because these plans are meant to make people realize their partner's or their own feelings, but they already know.” Hunk responds, seeing as Pidge deflates, all their frustration leaving them at once and leaving behind something Hunk can only describe as quiet sadness. There's been a lot of that lately.

 

“They're just... so...” Pidge doesn't seem to find the words, but they don't need to. He understands.

 

He's known Lance for almost as long as he's been alive. He was there when he jumped from a tree in third grade and broke his arm. And when his grandma got sick when he was thirteen and he cried every day for three months. He was there when he won his first swimming competition and the day he decided he wanted to be a pilot. He's been there for all of it. He's seen Lance frustrated, and happy, and sad, and ecstatic. But he's never seen him quite like this.

 

The thing is Lance has liked people before. Lots of people. But even though Hunk didn't realize that Lance was into Keith, now that he knows, he can't help but notice some things. And to be honest, it's not like they're subtle.

 

If they're in a room together and not doing something, they're by each other's sides. And every time they're next to each other, Lance will be touching Keith. Either with his arm around his shoulders or holding his hand or with his head pressed to his side. There's always contact, because Lance is a creature of habit, and his family showed affection by touch.

 

Keith isn't like that. He's not comfortable with physical proximity like Lance is, but when it comes to the other boy, it's like his inhibitions fly away. He'll hold Lance hand in his own and play with his fingers as the other continues his conversation. He'll press his knuckles to Lance's cheek when Lance was getting particularly annoying.

 

They're soft. And Hunk and honestly everyone else who has figured it out, which is to say everyone except Allura, who was kept out of the loop for fear that she'd think this entire thing was distracting the team (It is) (It's distracting Pidge), don't know what to do with it.

 

It'd be fine, because they look so... content. Hunk has never seen Lance look so at peace and calm and if Shiro's surprised gazes are anything to go by, Keith is acting in a similar way. But then there's this underlying feeling. A quiet sadness. Like it's okay, but not. Like this is enough, but it's really not enough.

 

So Pidge meddles, and Shiro sighs, and Hunk tries very hard not to look as sad as he feels, because he's not the one who should be sad in this situation. But they all have a breaking point, and it seems like Pidge has reached theirs. You can only try so much before you realize you can't do anything to change things.

 

"It's just... they're never serious about anything in their life, why do they have to start now?" Pidge sounds legitimately sad, and Hunk realizes, not for the first time, how much they care. They may be sarcastic and sassy and prefer expressing their fondness by teasing but underneath all that, there's care. There's love. And Hunk knows that it's the kind of love that hurts you and makes you happy and can be a rollercoaster at times but even if you're dizzy, you'll always get back on it, because this is your family and you wouldn't change them for anything, not matter what.

 

They enter the kitchen and find Allura and Shiro, already chatting over their food, and Lance and Keith, who seem to be having a small food fight on their side of the table. Keith's cheek is covered in food and Lance wipes it out with his thumb, making Keith blush and look away as they approach them. Lance just stares, his eyes full of fondness. If looks could kill, Hunk thinks that perhaps, Lance would have the power of bringing Keith back to life.

 

"Because this actually matters." He mutters, mostly to himself, before sitting down.

 

–

 

Allura notices.

 

No one has to tell her anything to realize that something is not quite right with her team.

 

The thing most people get wrong about Allura (because yes, there's misconceptions even about ten thousand year old alien princesses), is that she cares more that what it looks like. She misses Altea, a lot. And she desperately wants to go back. But that doesn't mean she doesn't understand that these people, the ones she shares a castle with, are her family now. So she takes notice, and she knows more about them than they understand.

 

She knows Hunk always gets up before everyone else, does a stroll around the castle, and then goes back to his room again. She knows Lance can't sleep unless he's made sure everyone is resting, which means he tries to convince Pidge to go to sleep every night, and then just  _ has _ to stay awake because they won't. She knows Keith is the one who misses Earth food the most, even if he's the one who least mentions it. And she knows that Shiro spends an awful lot of time panicking over whether he's doing this right or not. She knows that even if she lost everything, she's not the only one who cries herself to sleep at night.

 

And she knows Lance and Keith love each other.

 

When she first tried to ask Hunk about it, he seemed shocked to hear her use the word “ _ love _ ”. “It's just not the word I would use, I guess”, he’d said. And Allura didn't understand what he meant. She could have just left it at that, but her curiosity was almost as bad as her stubbornness, so she decided to ask everyone else.

 

When she asked Pidge, they responded that Lance and Keith had a “crush” on each other. Allura had never heard that word in her life, but Pidge's dictionary definition didn't really help. “Love is... more. I don't know.”

 

More.

 

So she asked Shiro, who rubbed the back of his neck, paced around the room for a while and then sat down next to her with a sigh. “Let's just hope it isn't love.” Shiro looked pained as he said this and she wondered if there had been a problem in translation and “love” was actually a horrible disease for humans.

 

“That's actually an accurate description.” Coran had said, but backtracked when he saw Allura's horrified expression. “It's not really a disease, princess. It just feels like it is, for humans at least.”

 

“What does that mean, Coran?”

 

“It means that humans are more susceptive to emotions than Alteans. When Alteans fall in love or love someone, they do so while still being rational. They'll do as much as they can for their loved ones, but not if it means sacrificing everything in the process.” Coran sat next to her, and she could tell that they were both thinking about her father. There was a moment of silence before he continued. “Meanwhile, humans are almost run by their emotions, they can rarely control them, and they interfere with their rational thoughts.”

 

And just like that, Allura understood. Why Hunk and Pidge had been adamant that what Lance and Keith had wasn't love. Why Shiro hoped it wasn't. Why Lance and Keith had decided not to do anything about whatever it was they felt, even though it was clear it was killing them on the inside.

 

She thought that love was quite a scary thing, considering. But not something to run away from.

 

“They're much like the Galra in that sense.”

 

_ Huh. _

 

**A beat.**

 

“What are you thinking about, princess?”

 

“I'm just thinking that Keith must be... quite a mess.”

 

“Oh. Yes, he must be.”

 

–

 

Keith is a mess.

 

He doesn't know if everyone on the ship can tell but they certainly know about his feelings, that's for sure. He's caught Hunk sending him pity smiles more times than he can count and he's sure he saw Allura looking at him like he's a problem that needs solving a while ago.

 

It's all fine though. He knows they worry and he understands that. No, the problem isn't Hunk's sympathy, or Pidge's radio silence (which is, frankly, quite ominous), or Allura's concentrated gaze.

 

No, he has two problems. And he doesn't know who's worse. Lance or Shiro.

 

See, the thing with being in love with someone you can most definitely not be with, while in the middle of a war, when you live with another five people... and one of those people is your brother... is that there's nothing you can do, literally.

 

When he realized that Lance felt the same as he did, he had been ecstatic. He never thought it was even remotely possible, what with how he'd treated the guy in the past. But it was. And somehow Lance McClain liked him back.

 

But he and Lance never talked about it, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to approach the issue. Go up to Lance and tell him his own feelings? Just straight up kissing him? It's not that Keith wouldn't do those things, he just wasn't sure that was the best approach.

 

All he was sure about was that he wanted Lance. Desperately. And he wouldn't wait another second.

 

But then he actually tried to do something about it. He went up to Lance, but before he could even start talking Lance gave him this sad smile, the kind that he had only seen a few times before, and he couldn't do it.

 

Because Lance was sad, and that hurt him more than he could handle, and he suddenly realized that they were fighting a war; a war none of them were sure they would survive. And he knew (they both did), that if they let themselves go, if they got together, it would be too much for either of them if the other got hurt. It'd be impossible to handle, so he kept it in. And so did Lance.

 

So yeah, Lance is an issue. Not because he's doing anything wrong, or being annoying. He's just... so stupidly perfect, all the time. And he looks at Keith with this expression and if Keith didn't know what it means it would probably hurt a lot less but he does. He  _ knows _ , and it's breaking him inside because all the hand holding, and the hugs, and the arms over shoulders are great, but he wants  _ more _ . It's almost a physical necessity, and he's never been good at controlling his needs.

 

Then there's Shiro.

 

Shiro is Keith's older brother, and Keith understands that there's some things that come with that relationship: the teasing, the embarrassing pep talks, the right to kick his ass if necessary... And he's fine with that. Really, he is. What he's not fine with is Shiro trying to start a conversation about “his situation”, almost twice a day (he's counted them) (he almost asked Pidge to create an algorithm so he could avoid Shiro when he tried to talk to him, but he has a feeling asking Pidge would only bring more annoying conversations).

 

He's very much considering just never leaving his room again. Sure, he won't be able to see Lance, but at least Shiro won't attack him with feelings talk.

 

He tells himself that it's worth it for a solid two minutes before getting out of bed, because he is a whipped man and he told Lance they'd sparr together.

 

As soon as he leaves his room, he runs into Shiro, who is apparently done with him running away, and won't take no for an answer today.

 

“We're going to talk, whether you like it or not.”

 

It sounds like a death sentence.

 

–

 

After a bit of resistance, Shiro manages to convince Keith that they need to talk. After sparring, because Keith is definitely not going to miss that. Shiro sighs.

 

He understands that Keith doesn't want to talk about it, he almost never does when it comes to things that matter, but he really thinks it's necessary. It's not that Lance or Keith's performances have suffered, in fact, it seems like they're working better than before. But there's this... feeling, in the air. Hunk called it “quiet sadness” and he has to agree. The team isn't quite right, and he knows Lance and Keith are both in pain. And even though he sees the logic behind what they're trying to do, he also thinks it's one of the dumbest ideas anyone has ever had.

 

He knows Keith like the back of his hand, and if there's something he does well, it's feel. He feels everything so strongly that he can barely control it. He's not very good at dealing with said feelings, though. So thinking he can just keep something like this inside, especially when there's the possibility of a better solution, is just, for lack of a better word,  _ nuts _ .

 

When Keith doesn't come find him after sparring, he's not surprised. He is surprised, however, when he finds him, half an hour later, talking with a very expressive Pidge next to their rooms.

A vague thoughts passes through Shiro's brain that he probably shouldn't be listening in on someone else's conversation. But this is his brother and his best friend's sibling, he has a right to snoop.

 

“Pidge, can this wait? I really need to go and find Shiro.” Shiro would feel proud that Keith was trying to keep his word if it wasn't because it's evident he's only trying to avoid a different conversation. Keith Kogane, king of only doing things to avoid doing other things.

 

“No, it can't wait! You've been avoiding me!” Has he?

 

“Have I?” Keith looks as confused as Shiro feels. Keith never avoids Pidge. He avoids Hunk, and Allura, and Coran. He definitely avoids Shiro. He might avoid Lance, on a bad day. But Pidge? Pidge is the only person on the ship Keith always wants around. They both got along a lot faster than anyone else, bonding over their sense of humour and their love for weird things. When Shiro heard them playing fuck, marry, kill with cryptids, he decided that he didn't care or want to know how that friendship happened, he'd just be glad it did.

 

“Yes. And it's very noticeable because I've been trying to talk to you about something for days, and I haven't been able to get a single word in until now.” They don't look angry, exactly. Frustrated might be a better word, but it still doesn't quite express what they look like right now. It's like all the original frustration they felt over Lance and Keith's situation (frustration Shiro supervised from a distance) has left their body and now there is only tiredness and sadness. It's not a good look on them.

 

“Pidge, if this is about Lance...”

 

“Of course it's about Lance! Does anyone on this ship even know how to talk about something that isn't you and Lance?” Now Keith looks mad. And Shiro knows an angry Keith is an emotional Keith.

 

“Well, maybe everyone on this damn ship should mind their own business.” Shiro flinches slightly at that, and Keith looks like he regrets it before the words have even left his mouth completely, but Pidge doesn't look upset, if anything they look fond. “I don't... I didn't mean that, it's just...”

 

“I know. It's okay.” They sit down on the floor, their back against the wall and signal for Keith to sit next to them. He sighs, but does it anyway. “We're just worried, you know?”

 

“I do. I know that.” He looks really tired all of a sudden, and Shiro feels a wave of protectiveness pass through him. He knows he can't protect him from everything, but he still wants to. “I just don't know what to do so you guys will stop worrying.”

 

“Have you considered... just... being with him?” Shiro would have probably used a lot more words, but the idea is the same, so he's kinda glad this conversation is happening. Keith shuts them down pretty fast.

 

“Pidge, I can't do that.”

 

“Listen, if I'm doing the math right, and of course I am, you like him plus he likes you back equals a happy relationship, not a slow and painful descend into the pity abyss.” Their voice grows much softer after that, turning into a whisper. “Why won't you guys let yourselves be happy?”

 

There's a bit of silence after that. Shiro isn't sure if it's because Keith is trying to process what Pidge has said or because he has nothing to say to that. It turns out it's the former, because Keith starts speaking suddenly.

 

“Did you know I used to talk about Lance all the time at the Garrison?” Pidge's eyes go comedically wide, and Keith chuckles, leaving Shiro very frustrated, because of course it's funny when you're not the one who had to deal with the pining. Of course. “I drove Shiro crazy, it's a miracle he even wants anything to do with Lance after what I put him through.”

 

“So you liked him all the way back then?”

 

“I did. I remember one conversation in particular, a few years before Shiro disappeared. I came to his house, dripping wet and sobbing.” Keith laughs at Pidge's shocked expression before continuing. “Weird mental image, I know. Anyway, I can't even remember what is it that set it off, but for some reason I was  _ convinced _ I was in love with Lance. I had an epiphany, and my world was all collapsing around me and it was so much that I had no idea what to do with it. So I sobbed and soaked Shiro's apartment. Turns out, I had absolutely no idea what I was talking about.”

 

“You weren't in love with him.”

 

“I wasn't.” Keith hugs his knees to his chest and hides his face on them, letting his hair fall forward in an unarranged mess. Pidge looks hesitant, but ends up putting her hand on Keith's head, making soothing motions. “I felt everything I could feel for him at the time, but it's nothing compared to the real thing.”

 

Shiro holds his breath. Pidge's hand stops moving.

 

“See, I've heard lots of people talk about Lance, in every capacity. I've heard them talk about his body, in good and bad ways. And about his personality, also in good and bad ways. But most people agree that once you get past all the dramatic actions, the overreacting and the obnoxious approach on life, he's a pretty decent guy.” Keith talks and his words seem louder, and Shiro isn't sure if it's because the castle is so silent or because they hold so much meaning. He lifts up his head and looks at Pidge, his eyes shining. “But I fell in love with him because of that.”

 

_ There it is _ , Shiro thinks.  _ It's finally happened. _

 

“I didn't fall in love with Lance behind closed doors. I didn't fall in love with how kind he is, or how compassionate. I didn't fall in love with what he looks like right after waking up, or his genuine smile. I was stupid enough to fall in love with the dramatic actions, and the overreacting. Even the obnoxious approach on life. I fell in love with his stupid flirting and how he's so charming that even  _ he _ knows. I fell in love with how loud he is and how he makes everything into a show. When I found out there was more to Lance than what meets the eye, I was already in love with him. I'm in love with all of him, the good, and the bad.”

 

It's more than Shiro's heard him say about Lance since they began this mission, and he finds himself feeling nostalgic, but also incredibly happy. Pidge doesn't seem to know what to say to that, so it's silent for a while before they speak.

 

“Well... that's... something.” Keith laughs at that, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

 

“It's something, alright.”

 

**A beat.**

 

“But I don't understand... If you're in love with Lance. With...  _ everything _ . Then isn't that more reason to be with him?” Keith considers this for a moment, not knowing how to phrase it.

 

“Pidge, you know what happened when Shiro disappeared, right?”

 

“You got kicked out of the Garrison.”

 

“Yes, I was so upset that I spiralled out of control and ended up in a shack in the middle of the desert. And that's for Shiro.” Keith takes a deep breath, like it's hard for him to talk about this. It probably is. “Now imagine if I was with Lance, and we were so happy together, and then Lance disappeared or... or worse. What do you think would happen?”

 

Shiro had understood their reasoning from the beginning, without any of them telling him. He gets it. Just knowing what Keith had gone through while he was away makes his blood boil. He doesn't want him to feel that again. It's still hard to hear him say it. To know that he wants something so badly and that something is just out of his reach. If Pidge's expression is anything to go by, they feel the same.

 

“This is so unfair.”

 

“I know, Pidgeon. I know.”

 

And just like that they're hugging, the conversation coming to an end. And Shiro is turning on his heels and going back to his room.

 

And if he makes sure to talk about something entirely different when Keith eventually comes around, then that's fine.

 

–

 

Hunk has had it.

 

He likes to think he's a patient and understanding man. He powered through Lance's reggaeton phase without blinking and he was completely understanding when Lance left for music camp, of all things, one summer. But enough it's enough. Lance is sad, and so is Keith. Pidge has, for some reason, accepted that this is just how things are, which seems totally unreasonable to Hunk, even though he was the one who didn't want to participate in their schemes in the first place. Allura and Coran are keeping their distance, because what can they do, really. And Shiro is just... not talking about it. It's like the situation has escaped his mind completely.

 

And Hunk can't stand it anymore.

 

So he searches for Lance, and when he finds him, he is (what a surprise) with Keith. Being obnoxiously cute but with several inches between them, because they think that's acceptable.

 

“You're coming with me.” Both boys look up and Hunk gets even more angry because for a fraction of a second they look _ sad _ for being interrupted. However, Lance gets up and turns to look at Keith from Hunk's side.

 

“I'll be back sooooo-!” Hunk has no time for that. If this talk goes like he's definitely hoping it will, they'll be able to be cute without inhibitions, and then Pidge will groan, and Shiro will hide his smile and Lance and Keith will be  _ happy _ , damn it.

 

Hunk drags Lance to his room, and after closing the door behind them pushes Lance to the bed.

 

“Hey, big guy, you're not gonna buy me dinner first?” He's smirking, and in any other moment it would make Hunk smile, because this is Lance, and he's unbelievable in the best sort of way. But not today. Not right now.

 

“No. What I'm gonna do is tell you how stupid you're being, since no one else on this ship will, apparently.” Lance's face drops, and Hunk almost feels bad about it. Almost.

 

“What are you talking about?” He has the courage to look confused, of all things. As if it's not obvious.

 

“I'm talking about how I've never in my life seen you look so happy as you do when Keith's around, and you're not doing anything about it.” And just like that, Lance is angry too. People often misunderstand why Lance and Hunk never fight. It's not because they always agree, or because they get along so well they never get to that.

 

No. It's because when they fight, they fight for real.

 

“Okay, I'm not going to talk about this. And honestly? Maybe you should mind your own business instead of meddling in other people's lives.” He starts walking towards the door, very clearly done with this conversation, even though it hadn't even been that long.

 

“So now you won't talk to me. Good to know I've lost my best friend completely, thank you for telling me.” That makes Lance stop, and he looks around, fire in his eyes.

 

“You know it's not you, it's...”

 

“Oh, keep the lines, Lance.” Lance starts saying something along the lines of Hunk being completely unreasonable, but he doesn't let him finish. “You're gonna need them, since you're letting the love of your life go.”

 

Before any of them can realize, Lance has thrown himself over Hunk and is holding the collar of his shirt. It's stupid, because Hunk can take on Lance with one hand without breaking a sweat, but he's angry enough that he doesn't care.

 

“You have no idea what you're saying, you don't know me so don't act like you do!”

 

“If I don't know you, then who does?!” They're screaming now, and yanking each other shirts so harshly it's a miracle they don't fall. Lance and Hunk don't usually fight, and when they do, it's usually because one of them has deeply scared the other. They both know that. While they're screaming and pushing each other and very close to actually hurting each other, they know another quiet conversation is happening, underneath it all.

 

“ _ I'm really worried, please talk to me.” _

 

“ _ I don't know how.” _

 

After a while, they're both panting, still holding to each other's collars, but not in a menacing way. More like they're drowning and they're holding on to the lifeboat with their lives.

 

“Listen, if it bothers you so much, then why don't you just leave me alone! It's got nothing to do with you!” Lance is trying to push Hunk away. But Hunk wouldn't let himself be pushed away, even if he wasn't as determined as he is.

 

“Don't you see how much you're hurting everyone? Coran, Allura, Shiro. Pidge! And me! You're even hurting Keith! Don't you care? Are you really that selfish?”

 

Hunk knows it's the end of the fight when Lance stops yanking at his collar. He goes limp, and looks down at his feet before he collapses. Thankfully, Hunk is there to catch him. He always is.

 

And then Lance is sobbing, harder than he's seen him cry in a long time. He's talking, his face smushed against Hunk's shoulder, but Hunk can't make out what he's saying, and he's not sure Lance even knows what he's saying either. So Hunk just sits on the floor, with Lance on his lap and lets him cry. Lets him soak his shirt and dig his nails into his back while he hugs him tighter. Lets him let it all out, because he knows he needs it. And when he's calmed down, he waits until he's ready to talk. When he does, Hunk isn't surprised that he's worried about someone else, and not himself.

 

“Do you really think I'm hurting Keith?” He asks, his arms around Hunk's neck, his face laying on his chest. Hunk sighs.

 

“Yes.” He can feel Lance flinch in his arms, and holds him tighter before continuing. “But I also think he's hurting you. And himself.”

 

Silence.  _ Baby steps, Hunk. Baby steps. _

 

“I just really love him.”

 

“I know you do. Which is why I think you're being such a dumbass about this.” Lance snorts at the word dumbass and Hunk smirks. Then silence falls over them again.

 

“It's just... what if... what if something happens... I...” Lance is trembling slightly, and Hunk braces himself for another breakdown, but it never comes, so he speaks again.

 

“I know your reasoning. And I guess in some sick, weird way that I don't understand you're both being really mature about this, but... I still think it's stupid.”

 

“I just don't wanna get hurt.” Hunk knows. He knows because it's always been like that. Lance dreamed big and felt strongly, and most people couldn't catch up. He'd been let down many times, and he knew it hurt him more than he said. It still does. It hurts.

 

“Buddy, you're already hurt.” Lance shivers, and Hunk presses his hand to the back of his head. “With this... arrangement... thing... whatever, you're getting all the pain with none of the happiness. And I don't think you guys would feel more pain if something happened while you were together than if it happened now. You'd just regret not making the time you did have worth it.”

 

“I... I just don't know... if...”

 

“It's fine. I understand. It's not an easy choice.” Hunk wants to leave it at that, but he's scared. He was scared when he dragged Lance here and he was scared while he yelled at him. He just wants Lance to be happy. “Just... talk to me. To someone. We're all here for you, so don't... repress it. It's no good.”

 

“Okay. I will. Talk to someone.”

 

“Good.”

 

**A beat.**

 

“Hunk?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You know I didn't... mean what I...”

 

“I know. And you...”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good.”

 

**A beat.**

 

“Hunk?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

–

 

“How's Lance?” They're on their way to a mission, and Hunk is trying to concentrate, but Pidge is having none of that.

 

“Why do you ask?” He is curious, he thought Pidge was done with their worrying about Lance and Keith's lack of relationship.

 

“I saw the fight. And the breakdown. Didn't stick around for the rest of the conversation, though. So?”

 

Hunk should be surprised, he really should.

 

“Were you in the vents again?”

 

“I asked first.”

 

“He's... fine's not the word I would use. But he's not terrible. He's hanging in there. Doing... okay, I guess.” Hunk really doesn't know. It's not really easy to explain because Lance is definitely not fine, but he's... better than before.

 

“Yes, I was in the vents.” Of course they were.

 

They walk in silence for a while before Pidge stops, and Hunk turns to look at them. They look smaller than he's ever seen them.

 

“Do you think everything is gonna be okay?”

 

He doesn't know. He doesn't think so. He's worried he thinks that way. He's scared he's right.

 

“I hope so.”

 

–

 

This is how it happens, in the end.

 

The mission goes to shit quickly. Extraordinarily quickly, some might say. Before any of them can do anything they're knocked out and thrown in cells.

 

Keith wakes up to a mixture of voices he can't make out. He doesn't know what's going on or even who he is, if he's honest, he just knows that there's too much noise and he just wants to  _ sleep _ .

 

“Keith! Keith! Can you hear me? For fuck's sake, Keith!” That sounds strangely familiar and Keith tries to figure out what's going on. There's people screaming, why? Because this is war, and people are always screaming. Why is he in a war? That's such a stupid thing to do, Keith would be a terrible soldier.

 

“Keith! I swear to God if you don't answer me right now I'm going to kick your ass so hard...!” The voice sounds angry and Keith wonders why. Who's talking? His team. He has a team?

 

“Shiro! I can't get a hold of Lance either!” Why do those names sound so familiar? Shiro. Lance. Lance. Shiro.

 

Lance.

 

_ Oh God, Lance. _

 

“Shiro, I'm... I'm here.” Keith says, finally regaining his consciousness. He tries to stand but he's stopped by a sharp pain on his right arm. He clutches it as he tries again.

 

“Oh, thank God. Okay, we're coming to get you. How do you feel? Are you okay?” Shiro sounds worried. He probably is worried. Keith doesn't particularly like worrying people, but he guesses this time it's warranted.

 

“Yes, I'm... I'm fine. It's... My arm is probably broken but it's fine.” He doesn't want to talk about himself, he doesn't  _ care _ if his arm is broken, or if he's in pain. “Where's Lance? Is he okay?”

 

There's a silence and Keith, well, he freaks out. Of course he freaks out. He has a thing for irrational actions while dealing with stress, everyone knows that.

 

“Shiro?  _ Where's. Lance _ ?”

 

“Keith, move away from the door.” He does so immediately and before he knows it, the door of the cell is gone and there's a hole in the wall and Shiro is looking back at him with worried, yet strict eyes.

 

Keith walks through the hole and sees Pidge desperately touching the screen on their arm while Hunk keeps guard, his weapon raised up high. He looks serious like he's never seen him before, and Keith feels like he still really has a long way before he  _ really _ knows his team.

 

“Come on, we have to move.” Shiro turns around to the corridor on the left, but before he can take a step, Keith grabs his arm and turns him around. He knows he's probably being a bit unreasonable but right now he can't find it in himself to care. Shiro looks at him again and sighs.

 

“We don't know where he is, we're trying to figure it out.” That's not reassuring. Not for Keith, whose grip on Shiro's arm only gets tighter.

 

"If they touch him I'll..."

 

"They won't. Let's go."

 

Everything's a blur after that. There's still too much noise for Keith's liking, and they're stopped by sentries a lot of times. Keith can't fight with his arm like that, but he doesn't think he'd be of my help even if he could. He's a mess. He thought it wouldn't be this hard, they'd taken precautions so it wouldn't be.

 

Pidge eventually finds Lance's helmet signal and Keith's heart stops when they find him. He's on the floor, surrounded by three Galra soldiers who look like they were probably having a field trip with him before they arrived. He's covered in blood and he's barely moving but he's very clearly alive.

 

But then one of the Galra soldiers points his gun at Lance's head and Keith sees red and his bayard materializes in his hand and he's about to go and kill all of them, his broken arm be damned.

 

But he blinks and the soldier with the gun is gone. Another time and the other two are also down.

 

And just like that it's over. Keith looks around and sees Pidge and Shiro, as surprised as he is, and Hunk, lowering his weapon with the same serious expression he was wearing in the hall earlier. And as he walks over to Lance's unmoving body, Keith can't help but mentally thank him.

 

And that's how Lance finds himself in Hunk's arms, barely awake, dizzy and covered in blood. He feels like he should make a joke, something to lighten the mood, but he can't think of anything and judging by Hunk's expression, it's probably not wise to make a joke right now.

 

“Thanks buddy.” That's as much as he can say, his voice hoarse. Hunk squeezes him tighter but he keeps moving forward, his expression unchanging. It's honestly disheartening to see Hunk, who is usually so happy and gentle, so cold.

 

“Promise me.” Hunk's voice is low and strict and Lance understands what he means immediately.

 

“I promise I'll try to not get killed all the time.” It's a joke. He's managed a joke. He'd honestly be pretty proud of himself if it wasn't because he can barely tell up from down.

 

“No.” So maybe Lance didn't understand what Hunk meant, you can't blame him, he almost died. He feels like he should use that as an excuse to get out of chores or something. Maybe Keith... His thoughts are mingling together and he has to take a moment to remember where the conversation was going. Hunk seems to realize he's confused and takes pity on him. “Promise you'll stop being an idiot about Keith.”

 

If Lance was in his senses, he'd probably refuse to promise that, or at least be nervous about it. But his mind is doing weird things because of the pain and Keith is a nice thing to focus on. He grounds him. He feels slightly better. And if he forgets what he was thinking about in two seconds flat, you can't really blame him because, again, he almost died. But he remembers those two seconds where he felt almost okay, so he reassures Hunk.

 

“Okay.”

 

–

 

When Lance comes out of the pod, only Pidge and Hunk are there. The others wanted to be there too, but Hunk had been looking so murderous ever since Lance got hurt that they decided to wait for them in the kitchen. They also didn't want to experience Pidge's rage, since they'd been talking about the many things they were going to tell Lance when he got out of the pod.

 

However, when he actually does come out, none of them have the strength to be mad. Lance stumbles out, looking weak and tired but mostly unscarred, and the first thing he decides to do is make a joke, because he's Lance, and that's what Lance does.

 

“Buddy, I'm starting to think we're meant to be because I always end up in your arms.” Hunk doesn't think it's particularly funny, but this is Lance, and he's always had a soft spot for the guy, jokes and all. So he laughs and hugs Lance so tight for a second he's afraid he might break him. When he lets go, they both turn to look at Pidge, who is wearing an expression that none of them can decipher.

 

“Hey, you come here often?”

 

For a second Hunk thinks that this is it. Lance just barely survived an attack from the Galra, and he's going to get killed on the ship, by Pidge, because he's stupid enough to make a dumb joke. If there's a Lance way to go, this must be it.

 

But Pidge doesn't kill him. They don't get mad, or make a sarcastic comment. They just start sobbing. They cry, and cry, and keep crying until Lance eventually untangles himself from Hunk and hugs them.

 

They stay like that for a long time and as he looks at Pidge soaking Lance's pod suit with their tears, Hunk thinks that maybe this time it was just a bit too close and that losing family doesn't get any easier.

 

–

 

Hunk and Pidge take Lance to the kitchen and he should be ecstatic. Coran (honorary uncle) is ruffling his hair, and Shiro (yes, his idol, he  _ knows _ ) is patting him on the back, and Allura (yes, the alien princess who is also a goddess, he  _ knows _ ) is hugging him and they're all talking about how much they missed him and how they're glad he's okay and he should be beaming. He should be paying a lot more attention because his insecure self is definitely going to be trying to remember this the next time he feels like the scum of the universe. He should be paying attention to everything that's happening and be overjoyed because he's alive and surrounded by people he loves and who love him back.

 

But he isn't. Not today.

 

Because today he kinda has a promise to keep, and there's no way to do that if the person in question isn't around. Where  _ is _ he?

 

He's about to voice his concerns when Keith walks through the door.

 

If this was a movie, Lance thinks, this moment would be filled with music and special effects. Of course, it isn't. But he's still lightheaded from the pod and he's always starstrucked when Keith enters a room, like he's dreaming, so in this moment he actually has to do a double take because he doesn't understand. His brain, which isn't small by any means, can not possibly comprehend how nature could have created something so beautiful.

 

And this is coming from the guy whose best friend is dating a sentient rock who lives in another sentient rock.

 

Unbelievable things are pretty much routine for Lance at this point, but as he stands there, looking at really just another human being, he can't help but think that he really didn't need to leave Earth to find magic. It's been there all along.

 

He's trying to think of a joke, because that's what he does. People have often told him that he has a way of always saying the wrong thing in the wrong moment, but he can't help it. He wants to joke. He wants to laugh at Keith's hair and he wants to make everyone feel better for a little longer (because he knows they've been hurting, and he knows it's his fault) before he takes Keith aside because for once in his life he doesn't want to be loud. He doesn't want to make a scene out of it, he just wants to talk, and be honest and genuine like he has never let himself be when it comes to the boy in front of him.

 

He doesn't get the chance to, because when have Lance's plans ever worked? No, he doesn't joke, because as soon as Keith takes in Lance's presence in the room and it dawns on him that  _ yes, this is Lance, _ and  _ yes, he's alive,  _ and  _ yes, he's okay,  _ he's running over to him and kissing him.

 

Is Lance surprised? Yes. Is he complaining? As if.

 

Lance has thought about this moment a million times. When it would happen, how,  _ if _ . But nothing beats the real thing and he makes a mental note to let Hunk say I told you so because he's been an idiot and he knows it.

 

It's not the kiss that's life changing. It's just a kiss. Kisses aren't that special. No, it's always about who you're kissing. And Lance is kissing Keith, and he feels like this is the first time in his life when things have made  _ sense _ .  _ This _ makes sense, and he never wants to let go.

 

Thankfully, it doesn't seem like Keith wants to let go, either.

 

The others, respectful diplomats they are, have about the same amount of decency they've had towards this entire situation since the beginning.

 

Which is to say none at all.

 

There's delighted cheers, and screams of  _ fucking finally _ and Lance distinctly makes out Shiro's deep voice saying  _ at long, long last.  _ He's pretty sure there's a camera flash as well.

 

Neither of them really cares though.

 

When they separate, Lance has the very strong urge to hold Keith's face between his hands, so he does, because he's a simple man and he's done denying himself the pleasure of holding the most incredible person in the universe. He's right there, people.

 

“You're okay.” It's a whisper and Lance has to move his head even closer than it was to hear him. He still hasn't opened his eyes, and he rubs his cheek against Lance's hand.

 

“I am.” Lance doesn't know what else to say, and he wonders if there really is anything to say in this situation. He figures there isn't. He's obviously wrong.

 

"I'm kind of stupidly in love with you." Of course Keith has to do everything first, because he wouldn't be Keith if he didn't. But Lance, in all the years he's known him, has never felt as happy over Keith one upping him as he feels in this moment. His chest fills up with something he can't quite name, but he definitely wants to keep it there. He runs his thumbs over Keith's cheeks and he closes his eyes.

 

_ This is it _ , Lance thinks.  _ This is how I die. _

 

It's not such a bad way to go, all things considered.

 

"That's good, because I'm kind of stupidly in love with you too." Keith has the audacity to start giggling.  _ Giggling _ . As if Lance wasn't screwed enough already. He knows his face must be the epitome of fondness right now, and he knows he's smiling like an idiot, but he can't help it. It's just... everything's just...

 

Just.

 

"So... we're together?" Lance asks, and it's a question, but it doesn't really sound like one when he looks at Keith's eyes and he knows they're dark blue but they look purple and Lance decides he has a new favourite colour, because blue is just not going to cut it anymore.

 

"For as long as you'll have me.” He's giving Lance the upper hand, to choose exactly what he wants out of this relationship. Lance doesn't have to think twice about it.

 

"Let's start with forever.”

 

He knows there's going to be moments when he wants to take it all back. When he's scared, and in pain, and tired, and mad. But honestly? He doesn't care.

 

Common misconception: It isn't worth it.

 

_ It is. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! That was a wild ride, wasn't it? Well, I really hope you liked it! This is my first published work for klance and learning how to work on ao3 is HARD so comments would be very much appreciated! :)
> 
> Please hit me up with suggestions or if you notice any grammatical errors, I'm still learning after all.
> 
> I think that's all for now, so I'll see you next time! 
> 
> <3


End file.
